


The More You Know

by theloupgaroux



Category: Vampire Diaries, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloupgaroux/pseuds/theloupgaroux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Rebekah tracks down Katerina in New Orleans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More You Know

The blonde immortal had finally found the doppleganger wench that had so troubled her brothers, all those centuries ago. How many times had Niklaus lamented that woman over the years? Too often. So often in fact that Rebekah thought her ears would bleed, as she would tell her brother whenever he spoke of the missing harlot. 

And now here she was, just inches from Rebekah. Katherine had been laying low in New Orleans, and maybe to someone else that would have been good enough... but Rebekah had been a predator for one thousand years. She could find _anyone_ , _anywhere_. You can't hide from an Original, not for long. 

"I know about you," Katherine whispered. The brunette was nothing like Elena. Katherine was  _dangerous._ Rebekah sensed that the moment she walked into this abandoned bar. More than that, Katherine was an  _opportunist_. And she was trying to get Rebekah on her side. 

"And what do you know, little one?" The Original returned, her voice a matching throaty hush. She watched Katerina like a snake with prey, partly mesmerised that the doppleganger was trying, of all things, to seduce her to the other side. Then again, it's not like she had any real loyalty to Niklaus.. not anymore... did she?

" I know," her lips were just inches from Rebekah's own pout, "that you've been wronged. Over, and over," Katerina's hand drew up to touch the pale immortal's cheek " ...and over." Rebekah made no move to stop her. "I know that Klaus has been a thorn in your side. I know that you've wanted him dead. Why not let me help you with that? I think we'd work well together. Girl power and all that." The last she said with a self deprecating laugh. Rebekah could smell the blood on the doppleganger's breath, she had fed recently. Rebekah could bet that there was some body in the back, not yet cold with that kiss of death. 

"Hmmm..." Rebekah's hand moved to Katherine's hair, stroking with the back of her hand absent mindedly as one would pet a dog or cat at one's feet. "You seem to know quite a bit about me...but there's one thing you are forgetting my красота..." Rebekah leaned in that last inch to push her mouth violently against the doppleganger's own lips. Katherine returned her fervour, hands moving to grip the blonde curls. 

Rebekah wrapped her arms around her prey, pressing their bodies tightly together. She kissed her deeply, prompting Katherine's tongue to come play with her, and then with all that heat Rebekah sank her fangs down. Katherine's hands starting pushing against the Original as blood poured down from their interlocked bodies. Blood, blood, more blood, as the doppleganger struggled in vain to get away. Rebekah held their bodies close together until she felt the blood pour on to her own breasts. Then with a quick, fluid motion she pushed the wench away and snapped her neck. 

"You forgot that I'm my father's daughter. _I work alone_." Rebekah licked the blood from her lips as she grinned down at the doppleganger's body. Not only had she found the cure, but she had the perfect bait for Niklaus. 

For the first time in quite a while, things were going exactly as Rebekah wanted. Fantastic.


End file.
